marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Bolt
|gender = Male |title = King of the Inhumans |affiliation = Inhuman Royal Family |tv series = Inhumans (8 episodes) |actor = Anson Mount Lofton Shaw (young) |status = Alive}} Blackagar Boltagon, also known as Black Bolt, is the leader of the Inhuman Royal Family and the King of the Inhumans of Attilan. Boltagon can say volumes with just a look. Strong, thoughtful and private, he is unaccustomed to being questioned or feeling the need to answer to anyone, to an extent that can verge on arrogance. Black Bolt's position as the King was challenged when his brother Maximus led a rebellion against him and his family, forcing Black Bolt to escape to Earth. Now alone on Earth, Black Bolt was aided by Evan Declan with finding the rest of the Royal Family until finally they all returned back to Attilan where Maximus had inadvertently doomed the city. Ensuring the survival of his people, Black Bolt left his brother behind before leading the Inhumans to a new life on Earth. Biography Early Life Trained to be King As a young man, before his Terrigenesis, Black Bolt was raised by his father Agon to become the next King of Attilan, destined to rule over the Inhumans for the rest of his life. Black Bolt however made it clear that this did not interest him, as he thought the job would be boring, much to his brother Maximus' horror. However, Agon still insisted that this would be the future for Black Bolt eventually, while Maximus expressed his own desire to become the King instead of Black Bolt, who he deemed selfish for not wanting it.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Terrigenesis Eventually, Black Bolt underwent Terrigenesis, and once he had been exposed to the Terrigen Mist, he had soon discovered that his voice now had an incredible power, as even a single word could destroy almost anything in front of him. Having tested his power, Kitang came before Black Bolt's family to explain the situation, telling Agon that Black Bolt's voice was the most powerful weapon in Inhuman history and was therefore a risk to the lives of everyone living in Attilan, much to the horror of Black Bolt. results]] As Black Bolt listened in, Kitang suggested that Black Bolt be locked in isolation to protect the people from his voice, noting that he could destroy Attilan on purpose or by accident. However both Agon and Rynda both refused to lock Black Bolt away, with Agon furiously insisting that as Black Bolt was his son, he would not allow this to happen, promising that Black Bolt would learn to control his gift and not harm anybody with it. Agon noted that some day, Black Bolt would still become King, while Maximus watched on and Black Bolt considered what his future held for him without his voice. Parents' Death In the wake of his Terrigenesis, Black Bolt continued to struggle with his brand new reality of being unable to speak without endangering everyone in Attilan. Maximus, seeking to push Black Bolt away from the throne, faked his parents' seal on a note from the Genetic Council which addressed brain surgery on Black Bolt, hoping to force him to flee to Earth. As he confronted his parents about the falsified document, he accidentally shouted and realized how dangerous his voice could be after it disintegrated both his mother and father instantly. Black Bolt's brother Maximus claims to hold this action against him for the rest of their lives, even though he is equally responsible for their deaths.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! Meeting Medusa for the first time]] Not long after the accidental murders, Black Bolt began to study in solitude, hoping to keep his distance from his fellow Inhumans out of fear of endangering them with his powerful gift. He became feared among the other Inhumans of Attilan, all but one. One day, she approached him in his chamber and introduced herself as Medusa, letting him know that unlike the other Inhumans she was not afraid, but rather interested. King of Attilan Ruling over the Inhumans Over the years, Black Bolt managed to gain control over his powers, choosing not to speak and instead communicating through sign language. Black Bolt eventually became the new King of Attilan and also married Medusa, making her queen and her sister Crystal the princess. Black Bolt ruled over the Inhumans of Attilan, watching over the Terrigenesis ceremonies and ensuring that the Inhumans remained safe from the Humans down on Earth who were coming close to finding their hidden home. During his time as King, Black Bolt allowed Mordis to undergo Terrigenesis, only to lock him away when his gift proved too dangerous. Inhuman Outbreak In the meantime, the Terrigen Mist spread on Earth across the oceans following an incident. Dozens of Inhumans, offspring of Attilan's Inhumans, underwent Terrigenesis and came out with special abilities. Some of them are hunted and Black Bolt decided to send Triton to help and bring them back on Attilan. However, Black Bolt informed no one of this secret mission. Near Discovery overlooking Attilan]] While making love to Medusa in their own quarters, Black Bolt was contacted on his Com-Link, only for Medusa to move it away using her gift to manipulate her own hair, joking about if they remembered a time before they were king and queen, which Black Bolt struggled to do. Having made love, Black Bolt and Medusa both then dressed themselves before stepping out onto their balcony and overlooking all of Attilan and the inhabitants they ruled over. greet all the Inhumans]] Black Bolt and Medusa then made their way through Attilan, being surrounded by the Inhumans they ruled over, who clapped and expressed their love for their Inhuman Royal Family, much to the delight of both Black Bolt and Medusa. As they were walking, Black Bolt spotted Maximus in the crowd and ordered him to follow them. When Maximus demanded to know what reason they had to now summon all the royal family together, Black Bolt signed for him to follow behind as it would then be explained to him shortly. ]] Having been joined by Karnak, Black Bolt was then shown footage in which a drone sent from Earth came close to finding Attilan before Gorgon discovered and destroyed it using his hoof. Upon seeing this footage from the drone, Maximus expressed his own horror that now the Humans were getting so close to discovering their own location, although Gorgon seemed less fazed by the thought of them finding out the truth. Black Bolt calmly signed his order that they shouldn't take any action. to be silent]] Despite Black Bolt's direct orders, Maximus continued to insist that their king's orders were wrong, stating that they should instead go to Earth and attack the humans before they are attacked themselves. Black Bolt listened, ordering Gorgon to be silent when he mocked Maximus for turning human in his Terrigenesis. When Maximus demanded an answer from Black Bolt and insulted Medusa for speaking for him, Black Bolt placed a hand on Maximus' chest and silently ordered him to follow all of his instructions. Terrigenesis Ceremony ceremony]] Along with the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family, Black Bolt attended a ceremony for two young Inhumans to undergo Terrigenesis and take their place within their society. As Kitang gave a speech in which he introduced the ceremony, Black Bolt listened while Karnak began to explain why everything within their universe was now meaningless and would all end in a few billion years, prompting Black Bolt to turn around and silently order Karnak to be quiet, while Gorgon asked Medusa where her sister Crystal was as she became late for the ceremony. Once Kitang had finished speaking, he invited Black Bolt to step forward and drop the Terrigen Crystals into the Terrigenesis pods, consuming the young Inhumans with the Terrigen Mist which allowed them to undergo their Terrigenesis. As Black Bolt watched on, Iridia discovered that she had gained beautiful wings which allowed her to fly, while Bronaja felt like he had not undergone any change at all. When Maximus attempted to comfort Bronaja however, the young Inhuman was suddenly given a vision of the future, claiming he had seen Maximus covered in snakes, much to his horror. Leadership Questioned ]] At dinner, Black Bolt sat with the Inhuman Royal Family and watched as Karnak had failed to flirt with one of the servants, much to all their amusement. Their dinner was interrupted, however, by the sudden arrival of Maximus who informed them that Triton was dead. As they all struggled to believe this, Maximus then brought in Duodon who showed the Royal Family that Triton had been on Earth and was apparently killed during an ambush, which Black Bolt watched in utter horror and sadness. As Maximus demanded to know why he had sent Triton to Earth in secret, Black Bolt explained his actions to the Family, saying that ever since the Inhuman Outbreak caused by Jiaying, more of their kind are being revealed, so he had sent down Triton to bring them to Attilan, believing that if they were discovered by the Humans, then they would be imprisoned and killed. Maximus, however, questioned if it was a wise decision to bring more Inhumans to Attilan due to the lack of resources they already had and demanded they go to Earth, to which Black Bolt once again declined. Disgusted by this decision, Maximus got up and stormed out of the room, leading to Karnak advising Black Bolt that his brother was dangerous and was winning the support of the Inhumans within Attilan. Black Bolt then allowed the furious Gorgon to find Triton on Earth, using Lockjaw to transport him down to the planet. Before Gorgon was sent down, however, Black Bolt told Gorgon that the mission was purely to rescue Triton, not to get revenge on those who had endangered him, and therefore, Black Bolt took away the gun Gorgon was planning on using before watching him vanish with Lockjaw. With Gorgon gone, Black Bolt spoke with Medusa where she noted that Karnak was right in that they could not trust Maximus; however, when Medusa offered to discuss this with him, Black Bolt told her that he instead needed to be alone to consider things. Placing his hands softly on Medusa's arms, he expressed his love for her, to which Medusa assured Black Bolt that she loved him to before telling him to go do what he needed to do. Black Bolt then secured himself in his meditation chamber in order to consider his decision to send Triton to Earth and what to do next regarding Maximus. Uprising in Attilan ]] While Black Bolt was still meditating inside his own chamber, he was disturbed by the door being reopened by Maximus, who had arrived alongside armed members of the Attilan Royal Guard. Greeting his brother, Maximus informed Black Bolt that he had started and had already won an Uprising with the Inhumans who were tired of his rule, noting that Black Bolt had always been far too arrogant to ever suspect that Maximus was capable of such an action against him. ]] Maximus informed Black Bolt that Medusa was writhing on the floor in agony while both Triton and Gorgon were now gone, with Black Bolt's own leadership as the next target. Maximus then invited Black Bolt to speak, noting that doing so would result in Black Bolt killing his only brother, just like he had previously killed their parents with his powerful voice. Despite this, however, Black Bolt opened his mouth and prepared to use his voice against the horrified Maximus who ordered his guards to stop him. by Lockjaw]] Before Black Bolt could speak, Lockjaw teleported into the room, immediately sending Black Bolt down to Hawaii, where he found himself in the middle of the road with horrified Humans. While Lockjaw made a hasty retreat back to the Moon in order to rescue Crystal from Maximus, Black Bolt had found himself being surrounded by the humans. When Black Bolt believed one human was aiming a weapon at him, he quickly snatched it away only to learn it was a device that had taken his picture. Hearing the sounds of the police, Black Bolt then ran into the street to get away. Finding himself a place to hide, Black Bolt answered his Com-Link to find Medusa was attempting to contact him. Medusa assured Black Bolt that she was somewhere on Earth and was safe from Maximus, much to his relief. When Medusa asked to know if he was listening, Black Bolt placed the Com-Link to his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. As Black Bolt allowed Medusa to hear the traffic in the distance, she realized they were close and promised to come and find him before Medusa then ended their call.Inhumans: 1.02: Those Who Would Destroy Us Stranded on Earth Arrest of Black Bolt Black Bolt continued through the town, evading the Honolulu Police Department. He then realized that his clothes would draw attention to himself, so he entered a nearby store to change clothes. Unfamiliar with Earth customs, he was unaware that he had to pay for the suit. As he proceeded to leave, a security guard tried to stop him. He quickly subdued the guard and left, prompting the woman in the store to call the police. ]] Walking away from the store, an officer drove up to him, and attempted to arrest him. As he tried to handcuff him, Black Bolt was able to subdue the officer by twisting his wrist. The officer tried reaching for his gun, but Black Bolt tossed it away, and then proceeded to lock the officer in his own handcuffs. Shortly afterward, reinforcements arrived and gave chase to Black Bolt. Once surrounded, the police officers all began to engage Black Bolt, beating him with their batons. ]] Black Bolt was able to land a punch on one of the officers, but the others did not let up. He then stunned two officers simultaneously with another blow, which prompted the officers to taze him. The jolt caused him to slightly grunt, causing him to blast a police car with his Inhuman hypersonic voice. Upon this, Black Bolt was stunned upon seeing the destruction. The officers then all proceeded to beat Black Bolt into submission, and arrested him afterwards. Escaping Prison in prison]] Black Bolt was imprisoned in the Oahu County Correctional Facility with the other regular inmates and the wardens were ordered to have the prisoners give him a hard time so he would eventually speak. While being taken to his cell, Sammy asked for Black Bolt to be put in his own cell. There, Sammy tried to learn a little more about Black Bolt and figured out that Black Bolt was an Inhuman. Sammy warned Black Bolt that this could get him in trouble and that he should escape the prison.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Later, as Black Bolt and Sammy were playing chess, the wardens took them out of their cell. They brought Black Bolt to the prison's yard, where he was greeted by the other inmates for having assaulted some policemen. The wardens tried to further taunt Black Bolt into assaulting them as well, but they inadvertently triggered a riot among the prisoners. Black Bolt fought the wardens before fleeing with Sammy. Sammy revealed that he was an Inhuman as well, using his heat generation powers to help Black Bolt escape. evade from prison]] Sammy took down an iron curtain and both were found by Evan Declan flying an helicopter. Declan claimed to have come to help them and Black Bolt boarded the helicopter, unaware that her wife Medusa had just come to the prison to find him.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Reuniting with the Royal Family Once in the air, Evan Declan introduced himself and told Black Bolt and Sammy that he intended to bring them to his lab to shelter them and do some research on them. Black Bolt informed Declan that he was looking for his wife and Declan promised to help him. Once at the lab, after some exams, Declan told Black Bolt that he had discovered his Inhuman powers. He also gave Black Bolt a dossier containing information about all the Inhumans he knew of, but none of them was Medusa. Black Bolt suspected that there was something wrong with Declan's activities. Upon finding a syringe of poison, they decided to get out of the lab. However, they stumbled on Auran and her hostile team of Inhumans. Auran pretended to have taken Medusa and ordered Black Bolt to come with them. Black Bolt intended to assault her, but Auran revealed she had come with Mordis, threatening to unleash his power if Black Bolt did not comply. Black Bolt took down a pipe gas to prevent Mordis from firing his beam and told Sammy to run away. However, Auran told Black Bolt that they were all willing to die if it could take him down. Fortunately, Medusa and Louise Fisher drove to the lab and knocked Mordis, causing an explosion that Black Bolt managed to avoid. Finally reunited, Black Bolt and Medusa shared a passionate kiss and Black Bolt was horrified to discover that Maximus had shaved Medusa's head. Then, they left the lab, taking Locus with them as she could help them to find the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa While Louise was driving, Black Bolt asked his wife how she lost her hair and felt angered upon learning about Maximus' responsibility in it. However, Medusa insisted that she was fine and he should calm down. When Locus, who had been locked in the trunk, finally woke up, Louise stopped the car and Locus told them that Karnak was nearby. On the way, Locus voiced her criticism of the Royal Family as the Attilan caste system prevented her from becoming the healer she wanted to be, but Black Bolt remained quite insensitive to her critics. Medusa explained to Black Bolt that the people of Attilan did not fully know him and that this had to change. The group finally reached the camp where Karnak had been living for a few days. They fought against Tua and his group of traffickers and ultimately found Karnak and Gorgon. However, Locus had been fatally shot during the fight. Before dying, she begged Black Bolt to change his way of ruling the Inhumans and Black Bolt silently nodded. Locus also revealed that Crystal was on Oahu as well.Inhumans: 1.05: Something Inhuman This Way Comes... After tasking Louise with finding signs of an energy burst indicating where she landed, Black Bolt and Medusa discussed what they should do about Maximus. They were interrupted when Auran called Locus' Com-Link that Louise had reclaimed. Auran revealed that she held Declan and Sammy hostages at Declan's lab. Therefore, they decided to split up: Black Bolt, Medusa and Louise would find Crystal while Karnak and Gorgon would release the prisoners. look for Crystal]] While Louise tried to figure out where they were, Black Bolt and Medusa had an argument as Black Bolt was keen on killing Maximus while Medusa advised him against it, something Black Bolt had a hard time to understand. Further on their way, Black Bolt and Medusa explained to Louise that the Inhumans had fled Earth out of fear from the Humans, but Louise told them that not everyone on Earth was a bad person. The conversation was interrupted when they saw lightning strike several times in the same place, and Black Bolt and Medusa assumed that it was Crystal. They drove to the place and effectively found Crystal and her new love interest Dave. Together, they drove to Dave's barn to pick up Lockjaw. Although Audrey, Dave's former girlfriend, had called the police after encountering Crystal, the three Royals managed to escape thanks to Dave and Louise. Together, Black Bolt, Medusa and Crystal teleported to Declan's lab, only to find the building collapsed and Karnak mourning the loss of their cousin Gorgon.Inhumans: 1.06: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon Fighting Back Sending a Message The next morning, the family wrapped Gorgon's body up and decided that they had to deal with Maximus before someone else dies. Black Bolt informed them that they had to send a message to Maximus, so he ordered Karnak to kill Auran, knowing she would heal from it, to get Maximus' attention. Medusa protested that she did not think that killing Maximus or anyone would fix anything, but Karnak stated that if they do not act, Attilan will be lost. Crystal then transported back to Attilan to inform Maximus of their demand to negotiate with him. When Crystal returned, she informed the family of the parley being at mid day, which Karnak claimed to be a good time for an execution, which Medusa informed that there can be no killing.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land Triton's Return Black Bolt then informed the Inhuman Royal Family that they had to go to another destination, the beach where they had originally meant to be transported to at the beginning. Black Bolt then told Lockjaw to howl, causing a figure to approach through the ocean, revealing to be Triton. The family hugged Triton, after believing him to be dead, when he revealed that he was in hiding should the mission he was sent on failed. When Triton asked about Gorgon, they showed him the body. They all then transported to a bunker underneath Attilan that the family, excluding Black Bolt, didn't know about and made a plan to defeat Maximus. Returning to Attilan Confront Maximus ]] The Inhuman Royal Family transported to have their parley with Maximus where they would trade Evan Declan so he could go through a second Terrigenesis, and they would regain the throne back. Unfortunately, Maximus crossed them and refused to give up the throne, knowing that Black Bolt couldn't hurt him in the parley. The family then returned to the bunker, vowing that when they see Himmel next, he will kill him. Attilan's Demise Black Bolt then joined them to be shocked by Gorgon's return, despite ordering Karnak not to revive him. Karnak told Black Bolt that he is aware he went against him but it was only because he desperately wanted Gorgon back. Karnak then informed Black Bolt of the situation with Maximus' protocol, causing them to go back to the bunker to discuss plans to evacuate the Inhuman city. When they returned, Medusa, who also was against bringing Gorgon back, scolded Karnak but dropped the matter due to bigger problems occurring. Black Bolt told Karnak that Gorgon was his responsibility and he had to keep him safe. They then talked about how they were going to get all the Inhumans to evacuate the city as they would not be able to stop the protocol. Karnak then said that they could connect their Com-Links to the camera and announce to everyone to evacuate. As Medusa attempted to persuade Maximus to stop, the rest along with Triton went to connect their com-links so they could give a message to the city due to the dome quickly becoming more and more unstable. give the speech]] The family then all reunited where they decided that it was time to announce the evacuation. They all headed outside to give the message, and Karnak stayed with Gorgon. They then watched Black Bolt and Medusa give the speech. As they prepared to leave, Karnak had said since Attilan was born in strife, it will now die from it, but Black Bolt reassured him that Attilan wouldn't die. Karnak then pointed out how they had to leave and should leave Maximus to face the consequences of his actions, but Black Bolt had to make sure that everything was resolved, meaning they had to make sure Maximus was dealt with. The family then left, leaving Black Bolt behind. under a building]] Black Bolt goes to find Maximus who is waiting for him where he revealed to Black Bolt that he caused him to kill their parents. Black Bolt punches him, knocking him out. When Maximus wakes up, he's under the city of Attilan where he taunts Black Bolt. He responded by pushing Maximus away and locked him in the bunker, making his escape before using his voice to collapse the building on top of Maximus. Black Bolt then ran to Eldrac who sends him to Earth.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt New Life Speech to Attilan ]] The family then landed on Earth where they were soon joined by Black Bolt. They then changed into their normal royal clothes. They were then greeted by Louise Fisher who had prepared a suitable living environment for the people of Attilan to live in, now that they are on Earth. Black Bolt and Medusa made a speech to the Inhumans telling them that Earth was once again their home. The Inhumans would then go on to live in the settlement set up for them whichever would go unnoticed to the public world. Personality As a teenager, Black Bolt showed little interest towards the duties and the role of the King of Attilan. However, he quickly learned the responsibilities of his newfound position and took his charge very seriously. This could sometimes reach an extreme level as he tended to take some decisions without consulting anyone, like when he sent Triton to Earth. Black Bolt also has a hard time welcoming criticism, which can someone lead to overconfidence: he remained deaf to Maximus' opposition to his politics, electing to simply ignore his brother's actions, and rejected Locus' criticism about the caste system of Attilan. Black Bolt remains generally as calm as he is quiet, even when it comes to make hard decisions like the evacuation of Attilan. Despite normally avoiding violence and refusing to use his extremely powerful voice, he is shown to be prone to anger in some occasions: upon discovering Maximus' treachery, and especially the fact that his brother had shaved his beloved wife Medusa, Black Bolt was keen on hurting and even killing his own brother. Unlike the other members of the Inhuman Royal Family who were stranded on Earth, Black Bolt did not get the occasion to form a friendly bond with a Human. Thus, though he did get some help from Louise Fisher, he keeps distrusting the Humans, still considering them a potential danger to the Inhumans. Powers and Abilities Powers Black Bolt is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential upon undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Hypersonic Voice': Black Bolt, after achieving his genetic potential, developed the ability to release hypersonically amplified sound waves through his vocal chords. However, he cannot diminish the destructive potential of his voice, and a mere grunt was able to flip over a police car when he got hit in the back. According to Maximus, his voice can be fatal to those who hear it. It is due to this power that Black Bolt has trained himself to remain mute. Evan Declan stated that Black Bolt's FMRI scan shows that he has an unusually large neural pathway connecting his cerebral cortex to his frontal lobe, thus supercharging his vocal cords. Right before leaving Attilan, he demolished an entire building only by saying goodbye to his brother. *'Enhanced Strength': Black Bolt was able to single-handedly bend a strong metal pipe of a gas container, when fighting with Auran and Mordis. He was also able to effortlessly crush a Com-Link, as well as bend the handle of the steel vault door to prevent Maximus from leaving. Abilities *'Sign Language': Black Bolt knows sign language, due to his sound wave powers being permanently active, as he uses it as a way to communicate with others, in order to avoid unintentionally hurting or killing someone. *'Combatant': As all members of the Inhuman Royal Family, Black Bolt received training in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to effortlessly subdue and pin down a police officer, outfight multiple prison guards, and Inhumans turning against him. *'Leadership': As king of the Inhumans, Black Bolt ruled over Attilan and its entire population for decades. Equipment *'Com-Link': Like the other members of the Inhuman Royal Family, Black Bolt possesses a Com-Link which enabled him to contact Medusa, while being stranded on Earth. *'Crown': During the Terrigenesis ceremonies held in the Inhuman Royal Palace, Black Bolt wore a royal crown. Facilities *'Inhuman Royal Palace': As the King of the Inhumans, Black Bolt lived and ruled from the palace of the Inhuman Royal Family. Black Bolt mostly spent his time between the palace's grand hall, where he oversaw the Terrigenesis ceremonies and seated as King; the Quiet Room, which had been designed to offer him with a safe space for meditation, and a large room he shared with his wife Medusa. Black Bolt was forced to flee from the palace when his brother Maximus staged a revolution against him and barely got the chance to return into his former residence before it was destroyed. *'Declan Research Facility Lab': Black Bolt was taken by Evan Declan into his lab so that Declan could run tests on Black Bolt's DNA while Black Bolt would check whether Medusa was in the lab as well. However, Black Bolt and his new friend Sammy feared that Declan could conduct illegal experiments on them and attempted to flee, only to be ambushed by Auran. Prisons *'Oahu County Correctional Facility': Having been arrested shortly after his arrival on Earth, Black Bolt was imprisoned in the Oahu County Correctional Facility, where he met fellow Inhuman Sammy who later helped him to escape so that Black Bolt could try and find his wife Medusa. Relationships Family *Inhuman Royal Family **Agon † - Father and Accidental Victim **Rynda † - Mother and Accidental Victim **Maximus - Brother turned Enemy **Medusa - Wife **Crystal - Sister-in-Law and Princess **Gorgon - Cousin **Karnak - Cousin **Triton - Cousin *Ambur † - Mother-in-Law *Quelin † - Father-in-Law Allies *Lockjaw *Kitang † *Duodon *Bronaja *Iridia *Sammy - Fellow Inmate and Friend *Evan Declan † - Rescuer *Locus † - Prisoner turned Ally *Louise Fisher *Jen *Dave *Eldrac † *Attilan Royal Guard - Enemies turned Allies **Auran **Flora Enemies *Mordis † *Attilan Royal Guard **Sakas † *Honolulu Police Department **T. Beach - Capturer **E. Kalama **Pena **A. Rivera *Tua Trivia *In the comics, Black Bolt is a member of the Illuminati, a group made of the smartest and most powerful characters in the Marvel Universe, including Stephen Strange, Tony Stark and T'Challa. *In the final scene of ...And Finally: Black Bolt, Black Bolt's uniform is a reference to the classic costume from the comics, with the cape referencing his wings. *Black Bolt's crown is a reference to his original mask from the comics. Behind the Scenes *Vin Diesel was linked to the role of Black Bolt for a long time when Inhumans was being developed as a feature film.James Gunn on Facebook, 17 November 2016 *Antal Kalik and Todd Sells were stunt doubles for Anson Mount in the role of Black Bolt. References External Links * * Category:Inhumans (TV series) Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Royalty Category:Inhuman Royal Family Members Category:Oahu County Correctional Facility Inmates Category:Heroes